tramsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:ThePegasus
Hello! Hello ThePegasus, Hope you can read this! (I can't speak Dutch :(... I run the en Trams Wiki and just wondered if you wanted to come and lend a hand or copy our content over for use at the nl wiki! Please let me know here or there! Thanks, BG7 31 mrt 2008 09:54 (UTC) :Hi ThePegasus, :That's cool about you just helping - do feel free to drop by though - you're always welcome! :No worries about the Spotlight - it's great if all our wikis get spotlighted! :As for the text, what would you like it changing to/removing, and i'll do it if it's on here (Eelco sysopped me). The exact page eludes me at the moment, but i'll have a look! It's also possible to completely remove it and the title on the Main Page, which is what I am looking at now! :Thanks, :BG7 2 apr 2008 12:31 (UTC) ::Hi ThePegasus, ::I've now changed it to what you wanted, so it should show up soon! ::If it doesn't try one of too things: ::#Ask on the IRC or similar if someone can run the job queue maintenance script ::#Ask for the language to be changed to Dutch, as I have a feeling that (especially on Monobook skin!) it isn't. ::I've also now deployed some code to hide the title and tagline on the main page at the en wiki - if it works i'll do it here also! ::Finally, the page for the tagline is MediaWiki:Tagline if you need to make further changes. The rest of the useful ones can be found at . ::Thanks! ::BG7 2 apr 2008 12:46 (UTC) ::(alternative version of above... MediaWiki "lost" it, but i just found it! :)) ::Ok, i've added that - it may take a while to come through as it uses MediaWikis Job Queue. I also have a feeling that the Monobook skin is set to english, meaning that it may not work! ::I've now deployed some code to hide the title and tagline on the main page at en, but again it may take a while to come through. I've also changed our Tagline to: From Worldwide Trams Wiki, for Trams, Light Rail, Metro and Rapid Transit fans everywhere. ::If you want more help, please let me know - i've actually had the pleasure of setting up several MediaWiki wikis from scratch, i.e. coding it all myself, aswell as hosting it, without using Wikia, and I can tell you know - you're mad if you're even going to attempt it: MediaWiki software is a pain in the bum. And a bad one at that! ::All the Best, ::BG7 2 apr 2008 12:42 (UTC) :::Ah that would explain it then! Glad to be of assistance! (Would you mind just viewing pages by clicking Random page on the en if you're not too busy - I would like this job queue to empty!) :::THanks, :::BG7 2 apr 2008 12:54 (UTC) Re: Metros Hi ThePegasus, The reason for my adding of metros on the tram wiki is that they go together nocely with trams, especially things such as the London Underground. They are also rapid transit system, something that trams are also. If you have a problem, don't implement it here. I am keeping it, and anyway the metro wiki doesn't look that active (and is it even in english?) Thanks, BG7 11 apr 2008 14:25 (UTC) Goeie Ja dat heb je goed gezien, vakantietijd he... :) --Eelco 22 jul 2008 06:39 (UTC)